Juste un jeu
by Romana in the Void
Summary: [Unknown Movies] (final saison 1) Le Tueur et le Commissaire, finalement leur vie n'était qu'un simple jeu. Un jeu mortel...


_._

 _Salutations !_ _Je vous souhaite la bienvenue dans ce petit OS sur la fabuleuse et sarcastique émission qu'est Unknown Movies ! (que serions nous devenu si InthePanda n'avait pas lancé ce concept ? Je l'ignore mais ce serait bien triste ;) )_ _Sur ce, j'espère qu'il vous plaira, bonne lecture !_

 _._

* * *

.

 **Juste un jeu**

.

Ses doigts tremblants se resserraient autour de l'arme glacée visant son torse. Ses suppliques raisonnaient à ses oreilles et il ne pouvait s'empêcher de voir son visage tordu par la peur.  
Le Grand Commissaire était tombé bien bas pour en arriver à le supplier pour sauver sa peau.  
Déchéance humaine...

Ça lui faisait physiquement mal de voir où en était réduit l'homme qui avait voulu l'affronter, celui qui s'était jeté entre ses griffes pour avoir son duel, son moment d'excitation, en un face à face final.  
Un visage taillé à la serpe pour un mental d'acier et une volonté de fer.  
Un jeu du chat et de la souris où cette dernière se croit félin. À moins que ce dernier s'illusionne à son tour ?

Le Tueur ne sentait plus la présence du troisième homme qui les observait. L'espace d'une fraction de seconde l'air se figea et une silhouette trouble, brumeuse, remplaça sa victime. Ses traits se brouillèrent tandis qu'un regard lumineux lui fit un sourire d'un autre temps.  
Un tremblement parcourut son corps et il battit des paupières.  
L'image avait disparu, ne restaient que les regrets et le sentiment angoissant que tout lui échappait.

Il ferma les yeux. Fort. Comme pour effacer la réalité face à lui. Oublier son visage, oublier la peur qu'il avait lue dans ses yeux, écho d'une angoisse ancienne et viscérale qu'il pensait avoir réussi à enfouir avant aujourd'hui. Une terreur irrationnelle, une faiblesse qui n'avait pas disparu.

En transe, il appuya sur la gâchette et le tir partit.  
Un coup de feu, deux, trois, quatre.  
Les détonations se répercutaient contre les murs humides de la cave en une rafale assourdissante.  
Une odeur de poudre emplissait l'air, âcre et mortelle. Métallique. Il la sentait pénétrer dans ses poumons et marquer à jamais son être de sa suif noire. Marque du meurtrier, de l'ignominie et de la honte. Invisible à l'œil mais le possédant à jamais.  
Car cet acte - le dernier ? - jamais ne pourrait être effacé.

Clic clic clic. Le canon tournait dans le vide.  
Plus de munition.  
Seul le souffle erratique du Tueur tranchait le lourd silence qui était tombé sur l'étroit sous-sol.

Ses yeux s'étaient écarquillés et son visage avait pris un air enfantin et perdu tandis que ses mains tremblaient convulsivement.  
Un enfant qui découvre l'horreur du monde et ne peut la supporter. Une âme innocente face a un fait si insupportable qu'elle se réfugie dans le seul endroit où elle serait en sécurité.  
Ses souvenirs.

.

« T'es mort ! » Un garçonnet aux cheveux ébouriffé souriait d'un air victorieux.

Son sourire flétrit légèrement alors que le jeune garçon qu'il venait - enfin !- de vaincre ne réagissait pas, la tête penché en avant.  
Immobile.

Il resta figé un instant, une pensée troublante grignotait doucement son esprit sans qu'il parvienne à l'endiguer.

Il était bien trop grand pour ressentir ce genre de chose mais elle était toujours là, cette crainte d'être abandonné. Donc il avait décidé de ne plus s'attacher à personne, c'était déjà assez difficile avec sa famille.  
Mais voilà, l'autre avait emménagé dans le quartier. Il était grand - il venait d'entrer au collège -, ne le regardait pas avec cette pitié qu'avaient certains adultes, cette méfiance, et surtout il ne le fuyait pas. Pour la première fois un autre garçon était venu le voir lui, juste pour lui parler, pour le connaître, et l'avait apprécié. Il avait tenté de le repousser, qu'est-ce qu'un 'ami' pourrait lui apporter ? Juste un peu plus de souffrance, et il avait eu son lot merci bien ! Pourtant - peut-on en vouloir à un enfant de sept ans ? - il s'était attaché.  
Et, alors qu'il découvrait les jeux de l'enfance, une part de lui se préparait, barricadant les sentiments en prévision d'une souffrance future, ne laissant qu'une présence sourde, une peur diffuse le préparant au pire.

La raison prit le pas sur la frayeur absurde qui prenait racine dans sa tête. Après tout, ce n'était qu'un simple jeu ! Pas de quoi s'inquiéter. Si ?

« Eh t'es mort, j'ai gagné c'est fini. » il s'approcha de son ami et lui secoua l'épaule « arrête de faire ça je veux rentrer j'ai faim et t'as promis de m'offrir un croissant »

La tête de son camarade oscilla et tomba sur le côté sans autre réaction.

Le petit sentit son sang se geler dans ses veines et lâcha l'arme comme si elle l'avait brûlé.

Non, ce n'était pas possible, non ! Il... le pistolet... mais... Il... C'était pas vrai ! Ils faisaient semblant, juste pour s'amuser. Il n'y avait jamais eu de danger !  
Pourtant...

Tremblant il regarda ses mains. Tâches claires dans une vision trouble, elles ne portaient aucune trace qui montrait ce qu'il venait de faire. Pas de sang, pas de marques sombres le désignant comme un véritable tueur, pas même une plaie, une cicatrice rappelant à jamais son crime.  
Des mains douces et innocentes, c'est donc cela montrer patte blanche ? Comme dans un conte, le loup se cache sous un voile de farine et peut tranquillement tout dévorer, sans jamais être arrêté.

Mais s'il ne voulait pas, lui, faire du mal aux autres ? C'était un accident !  
Des larmes dévalaient ses joues blêmes sans qu'il cherche à les empêcher de couler. À quoi bon ?

Ni tenant plus, il alla se réfugier dans les bras de son seul ami, étouffant ses sanglots dans le creux de son cou. Ses mains enserraient son torse alors que son odeur qui avait toujours eu le don de le calmer dans les pires moments ne faisait que redoubler d'intensité ses tremblements.

« On va dire que j'ai tiré à côte d'accord ? » hoqueta-t-il « Je suis pas doué et j'ai tiré à côté, je... J'avais peur de m'ennuyer sans toi alors j'ai tiré à coté et t'es pas mort en fait. D'ac ? En fait tu fais le mort pour que je gagne mais c'est pour de faux. T'es vivant ! »

Le 'mort', un jeune brun plus âgé, ouvrit un œil avec un sourire malicieux.  
« Alors j'ai gagné ? »

Le petit se détacha de son camarade en essuyant ses larmes d'un air bravache. Il fronça les sourcils quelques secondes, sa main fourrageant dans ses mèches sombres.

L'aîné lui attrapa le poignet et tenta d'arranger le nid d'oiseau sur son crâne. Mimant des menottes il s'apprêta à se lever  
« Au nom de la loi je vous arrête. Tu vois ? Les gentils gagnent toujours.  
\- Mais moi aussi je suis un gentil !  
\- Ben non, t'es le tueur, le gentil dans l'histoire c'est le policier, c'est moi. » face au visage empourpré du plus jeune il reprit plus doucement « Si tu veux après on échange. Quand je serai enquêteur plus tard je saurais mieux les arrêter si j'en suis un pour de faux et comme ça je me retrouverai plus à me faire presque tirer dessus »

Le visage du petit s'illumina avant qu'il cherche autour de lui et ramasse le pistolet par terre. L'autre pinça les lèvres, sa mine conspiratrice ne lui disait rien qui vaille. Lui ? Perdre face à un moustique ? Pas question ! Déjà que c'était pas passé loin, c'était toute sa réputation de policier invincible qui en prendrait un sacré coup.

« Allez, viens on rentre. J'ai encore gagné mais qui sait : peut-être que la prochaine fois ce sera toi »

Il fut repoussé vers sa chaise par une petite main ferme qui lui agita l'arme sous le nez. Trop tard, il s'était fait avoir par sa frimousse innocente. Encore !

« - En fait, comme j'ai l'habitude de tirer je sais comment viser et te blesser assez pour que tu me suives pas mais que les docteurs te sauvent.  
Comme ça je m'enfuis tranquille mais toi les autres flics ils te trouvent. T'es un héros et tout et comme j'ai pas voulu te tuer tu comprends que je suis bon et tu me poursuit plus ! »

Le jeune haussa un sourcil avant d'éclater d'un rire joyeux. C'est qu'il devenait malin le petiot !  
Alors qu'il croyait le duper voilà qu'il se faisait prendre à son propre jeu. À charge de revanche.

« - Donc personne ne gagne et la prochaine fois on peut faire un second face à face et je t'assure que la justice vaincra.  
\- Non, t'as dit que je serais le policier... T'a promis en plus ! »

Son ami balaya sa phrase d'un geste de la main.  
« - Mais, oui. Arrête de t'inquiéter pour rien. Dépêche. » Il fit quelques pas en direction de la porte de la cave de la maison où ils s'étaient tout deux réfugiés à l'heure de la sieste quand sa grand-mère s'étaient assoupie devant son feuilleton. « On est pas censé être là en plus. » Il se retourna en voyant que le petit ne le suivait pas. « Qu'est-ce que t'as ? »

Le plus jeune hésita, la peur de toute à l'heure lui revenant en mémoire. Même s'il n'avait rien fait finalement il avait quand même visé son ami, comme ça avec froideur. Et si ça avait été vrai, il serait un tueur maintenant. Et il serait plus seul que jamais...

« - Je suis désolé de t'avoir tué... »

Oh... Le jeune garçon eût un sourire et un léger pincement au cœur. Le petit le cachait bien, mais derrière son masque de fureur et de solitude se cachait l'être le plus empathique qui lui avait été donné de rencontrer. Et il ferait tout pour le protéger. Des autres, mais aussi de lui-même...

« - Ce n'est rien petit hérisson. J'ai été bête de faire ça, je sais que jamais tu ne voudras me blesser. On est amis pour la vie, et ça c'était juste un jeu. Et finalement, tout le monde s'en est tiré !  
\- Tu crois que eux aussi ils pourrons devenir amis ?  
\- Je suis pas sûr qu'un policier puisse apprécier un criminel tu sais... Mais tout peut arriver ! »

Le petit regarda la silhouette fine de son ami disparaître dans l'escalier et le rejoignit en courant.  
S'il y avait une seule chose dont il était sûr c'est que jamais il ne lui ferait du mal.  
Il se le promettait.

.

Qui aurait cru que cette scène serrait vouée à se répéter ?  
Pas lui en tout cas, c'est pourquoi il avait refoulé les doutes qui surgissaient en voyant le visage de celui qui avait juré devant les caméras de tout faire pour le traquer.

Cela faisait des années. Quelles étaient les chances qu'un fantôme de son passé ressurgisse ainsi ?  
Une telle improbabilité qu'il préférait en rire, s'accusant de nostalgie mal placée et enterrant cette impression idiote sous une forteresse de convictions.

Forteresse qui venait d'exploser. Réduite en mille morceaux par un regard sombre éperdu de peur et de douleur. Un regard où se reflétait ses propres agitations.

Il avait vidé son chargeur sur le Commissaire, sur cet enfant qu'il avait été. Cet enfant qu'il avait aimé...  
Quelques secondes pour détruire les seuls moments où il avait eu une enfance, brisant à jamais la seule promesse qui à ses yeux avait compté.

Il venait de perdre le peu d'humanité qui lui restait.

« - Amène-toi, on s'arrache. Je te dépose devant ton commissariat, t'effaces tout mais tu leur laisse l'info sur l'adresse. Qu'ils sachent ce qui arrive quand on tente de m'affronter. »

.

Le silence était retombé sur la cave humide du vieil immeuble, les lumières étaient éteintes. Les scellés avaient été arrachés et jonchaient le sol près des corps sans vie des gardiens de la paix missionnés pour les surveiller.  
Régnait une lourde odeur métallique de sang, éclipsant le fumé âcre de tabac froid et se mariant étrangement avec le fond putride de moisissure.

Une pièce qui avait vu plus d'horreurs qu'il en est supportable, antre morbide et terrifiante où pas un flic ne peux entrer sans frissonner.

Seul dans le noir, le Commissaire pressait ses mains contre la plaie transperçant son torse, tentant de limiter l'écoulement de son fluide vital. Ses paupières se fermaient toutes seules, et il devait lutter pour ne pas sombrer dans une inconscience vilement accueillante.  
S'il cédait il savait qu'il ne se réveillerait plus, qu'il disparaîtrait dans les limbes de l'oubli.

Il aurait lutté en vain.

Les couinements des rats étaient de plus en plus nombreux. Ils étaient tous là, grouillant autour de lui, à attendre qu'il trépasse pour pouvoir le dévorer. Il ne leur laisserait pas ce plaisir !  
Sa respiration se faisait de plus en plus sifflante et ses membres s'engourdissaient. Il ne sentait plus sa jambe et ses doigts ne devaient leur chaleur qu'au sang épais qui les recouvrait.

Il n'en avait plus pour longtemps... C'était peut-être une bonne chose au final, il ne se ferait pas grignoter de son vivant par ces saletés de rongeurs.  
Une quinte de toux le reprit, déchirant ses poumons mais éloignant pour quelques secondes les charognards.

Il avait vraiment cru pouvoir s'en sortir face à un tel monstre ? Quelle naïveté ! Il lui avait toujours été difficile d'accorder sa confiance, mais il s'était pensé capable de l'accorder aux bonnes personnes.

Lui, mourir car il avait confié sa vie à un traître ? Décidément le destin aimait l'ironie.

Sa tête se faisait de plus en plus légère, un grand détachement s'opérait en lui. La douleur n'importait plus, une simple donnée occultée par les dernières bribes de sa conscience.

Au loin - ou peut-être tout proche ? - il lui semblait entendre un vague bruit de sirène.

Le sol vibrait sous son corps mais il ne le sentait plus. Et quand une vive lumière se répandit dans la pièce il n'avait plus la force de fermer les yeux. Son champs de vision n'était plus qu'une minuscule tache dans l'obscurité, un brouillard à la fois sonore et visuel.

« - Com...missai...re . . . Co... ai...r . . . »

Après tant d'efforts, il lâcha prise, tombant vertigineusement dans le puits qui l'appelait. Laissant les ténèbres l'emporter.

.

Le visage d'un enfant au sourire penaud le tira de la mort en un sursaut de conscience.

 _« - Je suis désolé. J'avais promis de ne pas te blesser. Dis que tu m'en veux pas, s'il te plait... »_

Le Commissaire eût un sourire intérieur alors que plusieurs médecins s'affairaient autour de son corps, rangeant le défibrillateur et compressant les plaies sur le chemin de l'hôpital.

 _« -Ne t'inquiète pas, je t'ai toujours pardonné. Sans tueur il n'y aurait pas de commissaire, c'est le jeu de la vie...  
_ _\- J'ai aussi fait ça pour toi, je m'ennuie tout seul...  
_ _\- Je sais, moi aussi j'ai aimé cette traque, vivre au lieu de survivre. Se sentir exister. »_

L'apparition sembla s'illuminer, transformée par la joie et lui tomba dans les bras.  
 _« Je t'aime tu sais. T'es le seul à me comprendre. J'ai peut-être fait des bêtises mais jamais je ne te tuerais. Jamais.  
_ _\- Je sais. »_ Il était de nouveau cet enfant qui s'était attaché à un petit hérisson effrayé, cet enfant qui avait appris à l'apprivoiser _« Moi aussi je t'aime, tu ne dois pas l'oublier. »_ , des larmes coulaient lentement le long de ses joues glabres alors qu'il serrait le petit être contre lui dans l'espoir qu'ils restent ainsi à jamais.  
 _« - On rejouera ensemble ?  
_ _\- Je ne suis pas sûr bonhomme, je vais peut-être pas me réveiller...  
_ _\- Si. Je sais que tu ne mourra pas, j'en ai fait la promesse.  
_ _\- Alors qui sait ? On peut être destiné à nous recroiser , mais seul l'avenir nous le dira. »_

Il ferma les yeux, sentant peu à peu le petit perdre consistance, jusqu'à n'être plus qu'un souvenir.

Il était de nouveau un homme et la douleur refit surface, même si toujours étouffée.  
Il allait s'en sortir, mais avant de se réveiller il lui adressa une dernière pensée.

 _« Je te retrouverai, j'en fait le serment. Dans l'espoir que tu seras moins perdu qu'aujourd'hui. Tu m'a manqué, j'espère qu'à notre prochaine rencontre on pourra vraiment discuter. »_

Le Commissaire eût un sourire, il était en paix avec le passé, enfin prêt à revivre.  
Prêt à rejouer.

.

* * *

 _._

 _Alors ? J'espère que mon mini-Tueur et mon jeune-Commissaire vous ont plu !  
_ _C'est toujours difficile de décrire des enfants réalistes (surtout que bon, les enfant c'est ce qu'il y a de plus variable de l'un à l'autre) alors j'espère ne pas m'en être trop mal sortie ^^_

 _Donc, c'était ma participation à 'Sauvons le Commissaire' car le déni est aussi source d'inspiration !  
Puis c'est voulu, non ? Si InthePanda n'avait pas voulu nous laisser le doute il n'aurait pas montré qu'une unique blessure, ou je sais pas moi, il aurait mentionné sa mort au détour d'un épisode. De toute façon un bon scénariste se laisse toujours le maximum de portes ouvertes afin de pouvoir plus tard surprendre ses spectateurs, donc on ne sais jamais ! (C'était RiV dans 'Le retour du déni') ;)_

 _Bref, bisous et merci de m'avoir lue !_

 _._


End file.
